


you are my magic sin

by AmiLu



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: She doesn’t look it, but Granger isdangerous.





	you are my magic sin

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend" at femslashficlets on DW.
> 
> The title comes from the same Janelle Monáe song: Take a Byte.

She doesn’t look it, but Granger is _dangerous._

Not in the obvious sense, though she is dangerous in that way, too.

_(Hexes flying, people fighting, screams—) _

No, she’s the type of dangerous that is _tempting,_ the type dangerous that could make angels sin. A type of dangerous that could make a witch swoon and fall willingly into a path her strict, conservative parents would never approve of.

Granger has always looked so nerdy and plain and unkempt (except for that memorable time back in Fourth Year when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and Pansy had to struggle to keep her eyes off the girl’s almost unrecognizable shape the whole time) that Pansy had barely dared to think there could be anything else to her if you peeked beneath the cover.

But there is.

Oh, there _is._

_(Angels weep.)_

It’s not that Granger is conventionally beautiful, or that she has perfect skin or gorgeous legs or anything basic like that. No.

It’s the way she’s comfortable in her scars and her hair and the way she carries herself that attracts Pansy like a greedy dragon to treasure.

It’s the way she drops her gaze and bites her lip and coyly shows a bare brown skin as the sheer fabric of the nightgown slides down her shoulder in a movement that Pansy _swears_ must be rehearsed because it has no _right_ to be as seductively perfect as it is.

Pansy knows how dangerous Granger actually is and still falls for it, willingly and with her arms wide open. She falls for it because as much as they shouldn’t, as much as they’ve always shown to hate each other, it has long been nothing more than playing pretend.

_(They like it better that way.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
